


Depths

by YellowMeerkat



Category: Free!
Genre: Free!EternalSummer, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMeerkat/pseuds/YellowMeerkat
Summary: Sousuke's shoulder is getting worse by the day. But Rin doesn't know except he notices that Sousuke is acting strange. Sousuke is hiding more than just his injury from Rin he is also hiding his true feelings.This is mainly in Sousuke's and Rin's POV the story line will be slightly different but should follow the basic plot





	1. Five Years

Sousuke's POV

"Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate who transferred to this class this morning all the way from Tokyo. This is Sousuke Yamazaki." My new teacher introduced me to my new class.

But I was barely listening my eyes searched around trying to find the person that was the reason that I transferred to Samezaka. 

I found him staring out the window until the teacher said my name. When he glanced up I looked away and smiled slightly. There he was the guy I had been crushing on since we were kids. Rin Matsuoka.

I could feel him staring at me trying to get me to look at him. But I refused. I had waited five years to see him again he could wait an hour until the class was over.

Rin's POV

Sousuke. Sousuke Yamazaki was sitting three seats away from me. I couldn't believe it why was he here? 

When the teacher said his name I looked up and saw my best friend standing at the front of the class "Holy Crap" I muttered under my breath.

Why wouldn't he look at me? I thought glaring at him. I continued to stare at him through out the class trying to get some recognition.

Finally the bell rang I stood up and packed my bag as quick as I could. Desperate to talk to Sousuke.

I looked towards Sousuke who was packing up his things as well. I walked over to him and stood silently waiting for him. 

We wordlessly communicated as he followed me out of the classroom and outside to an archway.

I threw my fist missing his face, Sousuke did the same we then locked our arms together. We then smiled and laughed.

"Been a little while hasn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Five years right?" Sousuke replied smiling at me

"So what's the story man hell of the time to transfer to a new school?" I asked curious of why he was here

"You're one to talk. At least I didn't leave in the middle of winter you could even finish off the end of the year" Sousuke said his smile fading slightly and I could sense the slight bitterness in his voice. 

My mind flashed back to when I had left.

I decided to ignore his comment and asked "Why Samezuka? I thought the school you were at had a pretty solid team."

"Yeah well things change" Sousuke said mysteriously 

"You gonna tell me or do we have to play twenty questions?" I asked annoyed that he was making me guess.

"We graduate this year I thought it would be cool to swim my last season back at home" he replied shrugging.

"Things our going to get crazy after graduation" he added 

I stood up "why are you talking like that?" I asked desperately "wait your not... your not quitting swimming?" I asked trying to picture Sousuke not swimming.

He just looked at me and hesitated for a second then smiled "yeah as an amateur" 

My face went blank "ugh" "you sneaky little bastard you got shouted didn't you?" I asked playfully kicking his leg

"Hey stop it. Seriously your messing up my uniform" he said jokingly

I smiled. I couldn't believe Sousuke was back.

Sousuke's POV

I couldn't believe I had just lied to him. But I couldn't tell him about my shoulder. So I just told him that I had been scouted.

Maybe there was a chance I could still swim professionally. 

Time Skip

Rin and I were stood infront of the Samezuka swim club. "Listen up" Rin yelled instantly getting everyone's full attention

"My names Sousuke Yamazaki I transferred here from my school in Tokyo" I said introducing myself to the swim club

"You should all be aware that Yamazaki's butterfly stroke is ranked nationally in the top ten. Treat him with respect." The team staff advisor said then added "I understand you two know each other Matsuoka I leave it to you to you him the ropes" he said addressing Rin

"Yes sir" Rin said smirking at me he added "Welcome to the team man it will be great having ya"

"Thanks it will be great swimming with you again" I said fist pumping him. 

How do I tell him? I thought to myself

"Okay let's get warmed up" Rin yelled to the team. 

I walked over to the pools edge and started rotating my shoulder 

"So this is what a national swimmers build looks like" a small voice behind me said 

I turned to the boy who had said this and when he saw me looking at me instantly apologised 

"Sorry sir I'm a Aiichiro Nitori second year and it's... it's an honour to swim with you." Nitori said timidly 

I looked at him then smiled "nice to meet you kid" 

Nitori then continued to babble about national teams but I wasn't really listening as I continued to rotate my shoulder biting my lip to stop myself from gasping in pain but then he asked "if you know Rin do you know Haru and the others?" That caught my attention

Before I could reply Rin said "We haven't seen each other since sixth grade he hasn't met the guys yet."

"Well that's not exactly true. I've competed with them before" I said walking over to the diving platform "learned a lot about my own limits when I swam with them that day" I prepared myself to dive in.

But then turned around and smirked at Rin "if you're not careful he's the kind of rival you can become obsessed with" then dived in but before I was fully underwater I heard Rin give an angry sigh and say "hey"

I then became one with the water the pain in my shoulder stopping me only slightly from going full out.

Rin's POV

"Bet you two have picked up like no time had passed" Nitori commented smiling 

I ignored him and looked at Sousuke as I saw Nitori and the rest of the swim club gasp as Sousuke swam butterfly.

"He can get his torso high above the water unlike most swimmers it decreases the resistance he would have to deal with otherwise and his shoulder flexibility isn't something that happened over night. The guys a beast and he's worked hard to get there" I explained

Nitori continued to talk about how amazing he was but I focused on Sousuke something was different about him I just didn't know what.


	2. Unofficial Relay

Sousuke POV

Rin was on the phone with Makoto talking about some relay race. Rin was finally done and said "you wanna go get something to eat?" 

I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. Once we had sat down I asked "so what are you gonna do?"

"I'll tell you this they're a care free bunch it drives me nuts" he said 

"Yeah you complain but we both know your gonna do it" I said Rin sighed hating that I knew him so well.

"So who are you gonna take with you?" I asked 

"Well it's not like it's an official match getting people to race will be a bitch." He said annoyed

"Count me in" I said immediately Rin nearly choked on his food in shock

"Wait seriously?" He asked shocked 

"Sure why not" I replied shrugging to make it seem like I didn't care. 

"I'll do Freestyle" I said wanting to race Haru to see if I could beat him.

"That's fine by me. You sure you don't wanna go with butterfly though?" He asked 

"I feel like expanding my area of expertise" I lied the truth was it hurt less to do freestyle.

Time Skip 

Rin's POV

"Come on" I groaned impatiently checking my watch for the third time in the last minute. Sousuke and I were waiting for the rest of the really team to arrive. 

I looked at Sousuke who was leisurely lying down resting his head on his bag. "Bad news" Nitori cried running up to us. 

Nitori told me that the fourth member of the relay team couldn't come as they got detention.

"Dammit" I growled 

"We can't do a relay with just the three of us" Sousuke said sitting up.

"What are we gonna do?" Nitori asked desperately 

"I'll just go twice" Sousuke said "it's not an official race so we can fudge the rules a bit"

I sighed "it might not be official but it's still a race. There's no point doing it if we're not going to take it seriously"

"Momotaro Mikoshiba hurry up" a group of boys yelled from behind us

Mikoshiba? It couldn't be.

I grabbed the boy running past us and asked "your Mikoshibas little brother?"

"Yeah so what?" The boy responded 

"Do you swim backstroke as well as your brother?" I asked

"Yeah it's my specialty back home they called me the otter" he said grinning

"I know this is late notice bu-" I said but was interrupted by him saying

"If this I saw about me joining the swim team I'm not interested. You think ladies want that?" he said

"I'm not asking you to join the swim team. But if you want ladies attention I think I can help you there" I said 

Time Skip

"You liar you made it sound like we were going somewhere there would be chicks" Momo cried 

"Shut up" I growled "there are kids in here watch it on the pg 13 crap" 

I turned around about to ask Sousuke for help. But he wasn't there "hey where did Sousuke run off to?" I asked Nitori

"No clue he was here just a minute ago" he replied 

"Let me go" Moma yelled

"Hey big brother" Gou yelled running towards us 

Mojo stopped struggling and said "wait a minute I might be in love"

"Oh know" I groaned

"Rin we really appreciate you guys coming" Makoto said greeting us

"No problem" I said back

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and turned to see sousuke walking in I looked at him about to ask where he had been but he was glaring at Haru. The strange thing was Haru was glaring right back.

"Oh Sousuke" Gou squealed happily 

Thar seemed to snap Sousuke out of whatever he was doing "woah Gou it seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Should we know him?" Rei asked

"Yeah he's an old friend of Rinnys they used to go to school together" Nagisa said smiling.

Sousuke's POV

"Something I can ell you with or are you just gonna stand there?" Haru asked picking up a water

"Hey long time nanase" I said "So I saw what happened at the relay at regionals last year" I said getting straight to the point.

"I didn't know you were there" Haru said 

"I had nothin better to do" I lied "I gotta tell you what you and your boys pulled out there was insane I can't believe Rin played along" I said laughing slightly.

"You going somewhere with this or what?" Haru asked coldly

I laughed again "I would have never made him do something so crazy" I said going serious.

I could see Haru tense "What are you saying?" He asked

I walked towards him so close that his back was pushed up against the vending machine. 

"If you know what's good for you you will stay out of Rin's way" I said then left.

Time Skip

I watched Momo and Nitori swim. Rim chatted competively with iwatobi but I stayed quiet. I watched as Rin dived in and instantly started to catch up Rei.

"Wow Rin's fast" Makoto commented.

I got up onto the diving platform and prepared to dive in. I watched Haru dive in as Rin still swam. 

But I dived in and swam catching up with Haru by the turn we were neck and neck. I felt my shoulder twinge and I gasped falling behind. 

I pushed threw the pain and desperately tried to overtake but by the time we had both climbed out of the pool. Iwatobi has won.

I couldn't believe I had let Rin down. I really am done with swimming.

"Heads up" Rin called to me as he flung a towel at my head.

"Thanks for coming to this thing I wouldn't have wanted to do it without you" Rin said gratefully. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I replied "no problem"

At that moment I decided that I wouldn't give up until Rin and I had won a relay together.


	3. Roomates

Sousuke POV

"Hey Rin if I remember correctly your more of a bottom bunk kind of guy" I said as Rin walked into our new room.

"Yeah but I have a feeling so are you" he said smirking knowing what was going to happen next.

He cracked his knuckles and I rolled my neck standing up “let’s go” we said preparing for Rock Paper Scissors. But Rin knocked a piece of paper and it drifted threw the air I caught it and read it out loud.

“Iwatobi fest?” I questioned

“Oh yeah Gou sentence that to me” Rin said shrugging 

“It’s today are you not going?” I asked confused 

“I don’t have time for that stuff” he said flopping down on the bottom bunk.

“Hey you gotta go see her sometimes it makes her sad when you get all withdrawn and distance. Can’t blame her really.” I said understanding how she felt. Rin looked up at my face seeing that I had revealed to much about how I felt.

Rin opened his mouth to say something but then Momo and Ai burst into our room Momo energetically asked “who are you talking about Gou?”

“I felt I were you I would get your butt into the pool” Rin said pushing Momo out of the room by the face. Ai followed and I just sighed in relief as Rin would forget to ask about what’s I had said.

“Yo Sou you coming?” Rin asked poking his head back threw the door.

I nodded smiling at the use of my old nickname. 

I stood up and walked to the door following Rin to the pool.

Time Skip 

Rin’s POV

I was lying on the bottom bunk in Sousuke’s and I’s room because we did a Rock Paper Scissor match after swimming practice and I had won.

Poor Sousuke never seemed to understand that he was so predictable. I sighed.

I reached over to the desk where a box from Rei was he had made me some cookies as a thank you I took a bite and cringed at how sweet they were.

“Hey Rin can you look over my training regiment for tomorrow?” Momo asked rushing into my room

He suddenly stopped and looked down at me “woah cleavage” he said staring down at my top. “Shut up” I growled.

“Woah what are those? Some kind of homemade cookie or something?” He asked excitedly 

I signed “why do you want one?” I was actually gonna give them to Sousuke as he had such a sweet tooth but giving Momo one wouldn’t hurt.

I handed him a cookie and he took it happily kissing it. Weird. “Oh man that is so good” he said praying.

“Can I have another one?” He said already reaching for the box 

“Didn’t you hear me I said one” I said coldly taking the box away

He tried to grab the box but I pushed him away using my foot “Stingy” he said still attempting to grab the box.

I glanced at my watch and gasped “crap gotta go” I said to Momo I didn’t realise it was so late. “Wait where are you going?” He asked 

“Out” I replied reaching the door. “Oh and Momo don’t touch my cookies”

Time Skip

“Good now uses your hips to balance and inhale when you take a stroke” I told are I holding him up as he attempted back stroke.

“Ready?” I asked 

“Yeah” he said and then I let go. He kicked for a few strokes and managed to stay above water.

“Good job man you did it. Let’s do the breast stroke next what do you say?” I said swimming to where Rei was.

“I don’t say heck yeah” Rei replied

“Thank you so much for helping me it must be tiresome having to deal with me everyday” Rei said thankfully.

“No problem anyway after everything I guess I would say I owe you” I replied thinking back to how Haru and the rest of them made me fall in love with the water again.

“What?” Rei asked

“Forget it let’s move onto breakstroke” I said changing the subject. 

The lesson continued and I just ignored seeing Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Gou staring a time us through the window.

Time Skip

I showered then returned to my room seeing Sousuke lying on the top bunk.

“I can’t believe your doing this everyday” he said taking out his earbuds

“Shut up” I said back drying my hair the towel “we’re on different teams but we’re still friends.” I said

I knew Soususke would never understand about a relay team and I didn’t mind that much. But he didn’t need to criticise me racing relay.

Sousuke peered over the top of the bunk silently “anyway watching him leave it all out there like that makes me want to train harder and get better too.” I added

“Cos your doing it all for them right?” Sousuke said his tone changing to one I didn’t recognise.

I ignored the question and said “anyway today was the last day no joke he worked his tail off” I said looking out the window smiling at how hard Rei worked.

Sousuke turned away and didn’t respond. “Sou?” I asked confused 

After a few seconds he said coldly “well I’m glad…Rin”

“Hey Sou what’s wrong?” I asked confused by his strange behaviour.

“Nothing just forget it” he said 

“I’m not just going to forget it your acting weird” I said 

“Rin just leave it alone okay” he said putting his earbuds back in.

Why was he acting like this?

Sousuke’s POV

I rolled over in order to him my face hoping Rin wouldn’t pry any further. I hated that he looked up to Haru and worshipped the Iwatobi team so much.

They were the reason he left five years ago. They took Rin away from me. Well they didn’t Rin left because I didn’t swim relay.

I thought back to how if I had just swum relay with him he would never had left.

I go to jealous just thinking about how much time Rin spent with them.

All because they gave him something I never could. I sighed knowing that it was only a matter of time before I competed in my last race and had to quit swimming’s for ever.

But I couldn’t do that to Rin


	4. Shopping

Rin's POV

I stood by the edge of the pool watching Sousuke swim butterfly.

"Wow nobody kills it on butterfly like Yamazaki" Ai gasped from beside me.

I crossed my arms observing Sousuke's stroke. "You think what he's doing now is impressive wait till he decides to quit holding back" I said to Ai

I continued to stare at Sousuke why wasn't he using his full strength. I could tell he was holding back I just wasn't sure why. "Sousuke" I thought out loud.

"Huh?" Ai asked

But before I could respond one of the other members of the swim club yelled "Yo captain you've got to see this"

I looked over to where the voice came from "This Momo guy is really good when he goes full out" 

"He just broke the club record" another member said "where's he been all this time?"

"Looks like we might have underestimated h-" I said but was cut off by Momo crashing into the wall. I groaned "at least it gives him something to work for" 

I then let the members congratulate Momo and turned my attention back to Sousuke. He had stopped swimming in the middle of his lane and was leaning heavily against the lane divider. 

"Sousuke?" I called out to him worried he looked at me and smiled then swum to where I was standing.

I offered him my hand to help him out of the pool "hey you okay?" I asked kind of concerned 

"Yeah fine" he said taking my hand and I pulled him out of the pool "then why did you stop in the middle?" I asked 

"Tired." He said simply "I didn't sleep well"

I decided to let the subject go as I knew that Sousuke in fact had not slept well the previous night as when I had woken up at 3:00am Sou was awake.

I walked over to the bench and grabbed a towel "here" I said flinging it at him. "Thanks" he said catching it.

We then looked towards the pool seeing Ai swimming breaststroke "the kids got promise but he's not relay ready. He's still to slow" Sousuke observed

I nodded in an agreement "I know heart will only take him so far. He's gotta learn sink or swim isn't about raw talent it's about hard work. Without dedication talent alone ain't gonna cut it." I said 

Sousuke looked down hiding his face "Sou?" I asked I didn't get an answer "let's get out of here" I said leading him to the changing rooms.

We got dressed in silence I wanted to ask him why he was acting so strange but he suddenly said "You know Rin I think you should get a new swim suit" 

I looked down at my swim suit and nodded in agreement "I suppose you're not wrong we'll go buy some new ones as a team."

Time Skip

"Okay guys meet back here in an hour. Now don't go crazy buy whatever swim suit that suits you" I said to the team "yes sir" they replied in unison then went in search for new swim suits.

I sighed "thanks for coming I know you both probably had better things to do" I said turning to Sousuke and Ai.

"It's fine" Ai said cheerily 

"No worries I was thinking about buying myself a new swimsuit anyway" Sousuke said examining the pair in his hands. I smiled at him

"GOU!! HEY GOU" Momo shouted I looked up was Gou here?

I followed the sound of Momo's loud voice and saw him talking to Gou. Gou looked really uncomfortable so I grabbed Momo and said "Hey dude chill"

"C-can't breathe" Momo choked

"Oh hey Rin" Gou said surprised to see me "I'm guessing you're here to pick up some swimsuits?" 

"Yeah what are you up to sis. Where's everybody else?" I asked

"It's just me-" Gou said but wasn't interrupted by Momo asking her about what swim suit he would look better in.

"MOMO!" I growled "sorry" I dragged him over to a rack of swim suits and picked one out. 

I saw Sousuke and Gou talking. But then Gou left and Sousuke stood awkwardly by the side. Then dissapeared.

"I gotta go" I said to Momo and Ai 

"But-" Ai started

But I was already running after Sousuke. "Yo Sou lets go sit outside for a bit" I said dragging him towards some steps not to far away from the shop.

I sat down wanting to finally have a proper conversation about what's been going on with him. But instead he started looking through the vending machine. He put in some coins I sighed he was clearly avoiding the conversation.

Dammit why was Sousuke acting like this?

Sousuke's POV

I put in some coins to the vending machine and bought a soda "You know those things are loaded with sugar?" Rin lectured 

"You have the diet of a fifth grader." He added standing up

"Eh what the hell" he said walking towards the machine he scanned it for a soda then saw the 'sold out' sign

"Eh!" He said 

I rested my arm on his shoulder and smirked "Wanna RPS me for it?" I asked 

"You bet your ass" he said smirking as well

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best two out of three winner takes all" we said in unison

Moments late Rin was sipping on the soda and smiling smugly as I watched. "Ahhh I haven't had one of these in forever" he said.

"Makes me think back to that one time remember?" I said smiling 

"Uhh?"

"The loser had to promise to do whatever the winner said" I reminded him thinking back to our butterfly race that I had won.

I remember never making him fulfill his promise because I hated seeing him cry. It was memories like that that made me come to Samezuka.

"Wow I completely forgot about that whole thing." Rin said smiling. I felt a painful pang in my heart as he said he had forgotten about me.

"Yeah never did figure out what I wanted you to do. But before I knew it you were off to Australia" I said thinking back to the moment Rin and I had said goodbye.

"I still owe you for the butterfly's race" Rin said

"Don't worry about" I said "we're cool I couldn't think of anything" 

"You're killing me" Rin groaned knowing that there were plenty of things I could make him do. I just smiled and said "if it means that much to you I'll think something up the next time I see you" 

"Till then huh?" Rin asked smiling

"Yeah" I said 

"I'm still waiting" Rin said "you've had more than enough time. Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked

"Maybe" I said then paused "how about letting me sleep on the bottom bunk"

"That doesn't count we competed for that the other day and I won. Come on dude don't go wasting my promise on something like that" Rin lectured

"Fine give me the rest of your soda then" I said knowing it would wind him up

"Will you knock it off and take this seriously?" He said slightly pissed

I just laughed "relax I need to sit on it a little longer that's all" I said lying down

We sat in silence for awhile. But then the question that I had wanted to ask him for five years burnt in my brain.

"Let me ask you something. How come I never heard from you in all that time?" I asked trying to sound casual to mask my hurt.

Rin looked shocked "What happened over there? You didn't call. You stopped writing. It's like you fell off the face of the earth. For all I knew you had. I didn't push back then cos I didn't wanna get all up in your face about it..." I said sitting up so I could look at him

"...but I mean now I feel like I need to know" I said still trying to act casual.

Rin paused for a moment then said "it wasn't anything major I hit a wall with swimming. It can be rough when you're the new kid. I fell down and couldn't get on my feet. It happens. I thought about quitting swimming all together...."

"...until Haru stepped in and kind of woke me up, him and his buddies" Rin finished

"You really like those guys" I asked already knowing the answer

Rin's whole face lit up as he said "well yeah. It's becuase of them I fell in love with the water again. It was like I could see in a whole new light. With them I recaptured my spark."

"I don't swim for me anymore. The people who have inspired me have become a part of my dream" 

I gasped. Maybe Nanase was good for Rin after all. But I felt my heart clench painfully as I heard Rin talk about how great Nanase and the others were.

"There's my Rin" I said smiling "if the team ever needs a poolside cheerleader you could dive right in" I teased

"Screw you" he said kicking me gently

"Come on we gotta get back to the shop" I said standing up. Rin smiled 

"Sousuke" Rin said I turned around "Yeah?" I asked

"I forgot to tell you I missed you" Rin said grinning

I smiled "I missed you too Rin"

He will never know how much I actually missed him


	5. Run

Sousuke's POV

"Yo Sousuke I'm going for a run okay?" Rin said to me pulling on his trainers. 

"I'll come with you" I said 

"Really?" Rin asked surprised I nodded and changed into some running clothes. We then left. We ran in silence.

"Seriously dude don't think you have to keep up with me" Rin said inbetween pants.

"Have to do this now and again so I don't go all squishy. Keeps my metabolism at full boar" I replied keeping up with his pace.

"Whatever works for ya" Rin said smiling we stopped as we reached the outside of the pool hearing the water splashing.

"What?" Rin questioned confused walking towards the window. I followed him and saw Ai swimming.

"Is that...?" 

"Hey if he keeps that up he might just make the cut after all" Rin said smiling. I continued to watch Ai swim.

"Rin?" I asked "What's more important to you going solo or swimming relay?" 

"Huh?" Rin asked confused by mhm sudden question "well I guess they're both equally important"

I sighed I thought he would say that "Times not on your side if you want to compete at an international level" I said "you gotta cut the fat every minute you spend with you buddies hammers a nail into your coffin for a solo career."

"Dreams before friends that the way it has to be. You can have a go at the big shot or you can play nice with everybody."

Rin looked shocked for a second the said "it's not that cut and dry. The only reason I have a shot is because of the people who helped me get here. I would have given up without them. I'm only here because of my friends. I mean still want a solo career one day but swimming with them gives me strength and a purpose."

I gasped "yeah go ahead call me naive but I feel if I have to choose between them then what's the point of either. I want a shot at the big time and at relay. If I'm willing to bust my ass making that's a reality what's it to you?" He questioned pissed.

I clenched my fist. Dammit Rin why couldn't he see that all I wanted was to swim with him. "Cos I..." I tried to say hesitatingly "I want you to think of me as part of your team"

"Wait what are you saying?" Rin asked confused

"I want in. Put me on relay" I said looking him in the eye.

"Dude doesn't that go against your whole philosophy?" Rin asked I thought back to the last time Rin and I had swum a relay together. We had lost all because of me.

"Our goals are to different for you and me to be on the same team"

I remembered the betrayed look on Rin's face.

"Back then yeah that's what's thought I was just a dumb kid. But now I'm not so sure" I said confused "I need to figure this out maybe relay is how. Sometimes you don't know what you're looking for until you've got it. Sometimes you just swim to far ahead." I said 

That's what I had done I had gotten way ahead of myself and pushed myself to far then I wouldn't have gotten injured.

"DAMMIT. Do I have to spell it out for you. YOU MADE A PROMISE TO DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAID DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BACKING OUT NOW" I said desperate "because..."

Rin sighed then said "I can't promised that you will find yourself that's not how it works there is no guarantee. I'm afraid you're on your own there"

I looked down he didn't get it I didn't need to find myself I just needed to swim with him again before I quit swimming.

"Yeah I know" I mumbled 

"But..." Rin said I looked up surprised "I'll do what I can to steer a friend in the right direction."

Friend. That's all I'll ever be to him a friend.

"I hold the Samezuka record for both butterfly and freestyle. So if you think swimming relay will be some spiritual awakening you will have to earn it"

"So if I'm hearing you right you will accept me on the relay team if I beat you in a race" I said facing growing hard with determination "let's do it then...like old times"

"Yeah well don't get to cocky pal things change" Rin said 

I thought back to all of the times I had beaten him when we were kids. A small smile grew on my face. 

"Let's do this then" Rin said.

Time Skip

"We're doing butterfly 100m" Rin said

I got ready to dive as did Rin "Ready?" Rin asked we then dived in as the clock reached the 60 second mark.

I pulled my arms threw the water propelling me forward I had to win. If I did then I could swim relay with Rin. For once the pain in my shoulder seemed to disappear as I pushed harder and harder to keep up with Rin.

Rin was ahead of me but by the turn we were neck and neck I reached out slamming my hands onto the wall.

"Yeah" I yelled as I had won.

Rin pulled off his swim cap the next looked up at me "see that's what I'm talking about when I say passion" Rin said smiling

I looked at him "the perfect combination of power and desire. Any doubts I had before are pretty much all gone. Nice going Sousuke" he said

I smiled "Thanks Rin so am I on the relay team?"

"Yeah" Rin said "lets got get dry" 

I nodded. 

Time Skip 

Rin's POV

"Good work out there" Ai said admiring as I got out of the pool. Sousuke was standing there as well looking me up and down.

"What is it Sousuke?" I asked confused

"Well you look more toned than you usually do" Sousuke complimented 

"Your right he does" Ai agreed

"Well I'm trying out a new training regiment. It's working out pretty well" I told them

"So cool someone as good as you keeps trying to get better" Ai said in awe

"Course I do always if you don't put in the time you don't get to the international level. Right Sousuke?" I asked looking for him to agree with me.

"Uhhh yeah that's right" Sousuke hesitated I looked at him slightly worried. "Something bothering you?" I asked concerned 

He shook his head "I'm fine Rin" he said then dived in I watched him swim butterfly. He had gone back to his old self for a brief moment when we raced last night but now he was acting all closed off and distant.

I don't know what wasn't wrong with him. But I was determined to find out.


	6. Decisions

Rin's POV

"Now we have to decide who is going to be entered into which categories for Nationals" I said to the team.

"Sir yes sir" the team chanted back

We slowly made our way deciding who would compete in each event. "Now who would like to compete in the 200m freestyle?" I asked 

A couple of the younger members of the team raised there's hands but I looked at Sousuke who showed no intention of volunteering.

"Sousuke what about you?" I asked confused

"I'm good Rin" he replied shrugging

I gave him a look but he just shrugged again. Why didn't he want to race?

Time Skip

Sousuke and I walked back to our room in silence but once I had shut the door I turned to Sousuke and immediately questioned "Why don't you want to race butterfly?"

"Just not feeling it" he said casually 

"Not feeling it? Sousuke butterflies your best stroke" I said slightly pissed

"What can I tell you I just don't feel like it" he said climbing onto the top bunk grimacing slight as he did so.

I wanted to talk more about the subject but Sousuke was already putting his earbuds in I sighed and muttered "damn you" 

Time Skip

Sousuke's POV

I honestly don't know why I didn't race in then 200m butterfly maybe because I was subconsciously trying to stop my shoulder from getting more hurt. Or maybe it was because I wasn't ready to race Rin and for my dream to be over.

But as I sat in the stands and watched Rin race the 200m butterfly I realised that after all those years I've just been trying to keep up with him.

"Yeah Matsuoka's number 1" the team chanted as Rin placed first. I smiled slightly expecting nothing less from him.

After awhile Rin was getting ready for his 100m freestyle against Haru.

I watched as they bother dived into the water. Samezuke cheered for Rin but I watched and muttered "kill it Rin. Come on"

I silently cheered Rin on knowing that's he could beat Nanase. But as they reached the final lap and both finished Haru won. 

I sighed. Rin was less than a second behind.

I looked down at where Rin and Haru stood. Rin was smiling and they were talking happily I felt my heart pang painfully. 

I stood up abruptly and walked away. Why the hell did I think I could do this?

Time Skip

Rin and I stood by the coach. I lent against it and asked "Seriously dude 0.2 of a second what gives?"

Rin just shrugged and replied "I don't know what to tell you he got the drop on me today his speeds better so much better I don't know how long he's spent practicing. Son of a bitch is getting on my nerves."

I looked at him as he turned away then got ready to follow. "Tomorrows a new day. Last day of the relay you ready?" He asked something in his voice I didn't recognise.

"Hell yeah" I said

Rin just smiled and walked into the coach.

I paused realising that tomorrow could be the last time I swim.

I stood up and walked away from the coach needing a little time to myself. I sat down on some steps not to far away from the coach.

I thought back to when Rin and I had swum our first relay together back in grade school. We had lost because of me I just crumbled under the pressure I knew how much swimming in a relay meant to Rin but I failed him.

"Sousuke?" I heard Rin say walking over to me "we need to get back and debrief asap we should probably hurry the bus is about to leave we still have a lot of racing to do tomorrow."

"Yeah I know" I said standing up and walking past him.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked concern lacing his voice 

I just smiled and said "just a blast from the past"

"Huh?" Rin said

"I'm kidding" I said not wanting to get into the subject right now.

I walked to the coach and heard Rin's footsteps following close behind me. Once we were sat down I could feel Rin staring at me trying to get me to talk to him.

Time Skip

Rin's POV

I was sitting on the bed thinking about who to put in for the relay team. "Hey hurry up everyone's waiting for you" Sousuke said coming into our room

"Something the matter?" He asked when I didn't answer I remained silent and Sousuke sighed.

"Not that it's my call but after the crap Osumi needs to be benched" he said shrugging.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya" I said getting up. We walked together in a comfortable silence I kept glancing at him worried about what he was hiding.

I stood in front of the team "Osumi" 

"Sir"

"Momo" 

"Sir"

"I know you both have strong feelings about the relay but unfortunately only one of you can do it. After looking at the results from today's races I had to make some tough choices...." I paused

Then looked up "Momo your on"

I watched Osumi and Momo bicker I smile don't to myself then said the line up for tomorrow looking at Sousuke who seemed preoccupied.

Sousuke's POV

I was walking towards Rin and I's room but then saw Ai sitting on the steps. "You're in the way" I said bluntly.

"Sorry about that" he apologised moving to the side I walked down the steps but then stopped as I heard him cry.

I turned around as Ai stuttered "I-I can't believe I actually let an under class man beat me"

"You really wanna be in the relay that badly huh?" I asked 

"It's only natural" he replied as if it was obvious.

"What is?" I asked keeping my cold appearance 

"The moment I laid my eyes on him Rins been my hero. To tell you the truth when I started swimming I couldn't have cared less about medley relay" Ai said

"But now I realise there's a lot more to it than that. This past year I've had the chance to witness first hand how much Rin truly cares about it. Swimming with him inspires me" He continued.

I tended I could relate all these years I had just been trying to keep up with Rin. "I want to make him proud... what sucks is this was my big chance to make it happen but after this summer I will never get another one" he said sadly.

"And who exactly decided that?" I said turning around. "If you wanna swim with him that badly then you figure out a way to make that dream a reality. Don't limit yourself kid" I said then left.

I walked away with one thought in my mind Rin inspired everyone he swam with. And I wanted to make him proud.


	7. Relay

Rin's POV

I paced around the room nervously. Where the hell was Sousuke? I checked my phone for the fifth time seeing if Sousuke had texted me. I groaned. Stupid big idiot making me worry. What was he thinking going out without telling me with his bad sense of direction? And on the night before the race.

As I was about to call him the door opened and in walked Sousuke.   
"Where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily

"Out" he replied shrugging

"Don't get smart with me you can't just go out without telling me" I snapped back unusually angry

"I think you'll find that I can" he said in his monotone voice 

What's going on with him?

"Next time tell me where you're going" I demanded 

Sousuke just shrugged and mumbled "Whatever" then walked over to the ladder to climb onto the top bunk I don't know if it was my imagination but I could have sworn he winced slightly.

Time Skip

Sousuke's POV

Rin and I were in the locker room changing in preparation for our race. 

"You know it's been quite awhile since we've done a real tournament together." Rin said I continued to stare at the lockers not wanting to meet his eye.   
"Yeah" I said trying to keep the emotion out of my voice as my mind flashed back to the last race we swam together.

"Let's win." Rin said simply "sound like a plan?"

"Of course" I agreed now staring at the floor "that's why we swim right?" I added 

I didn't know why I swam anymore. I was lost maybe relay is what I needed to find out. All I knew is that I wanted to swim with Rin.  
Rin stayed silent I could feel his gaze on me. I know he was worried about me and could tell something was off but thankfully he didn't know about my injury.

"Let's go" I said walking out of the locker rooms without looking at him. 

Time Skip

As I stood on the platform I couldn't help but glance at Nanase he looked so calm and relaxed. I thought back to how Rin admired Nanase and how close they had gotten. Maybe they were more than friends. I gripped my hands in frustration at the thought

I watched intently as Nanase and Rin talked. Jealousy pooled in my stomach as Rin flashed his signature grin. I watched momo jump into the pool determination evident on his face.

"Ready, on your marks, get set, Go" the speaker yelled

Momo quickly took the lead I could hear Samezuka cheering "Fight,Fight" in the background but by the turn makoto had caught up to momo.

I prepared myself to dive in and when the breaststroke swimmer hit the side I dived into the water. Samezuka had the lead and intended to keep it that way.

As I swam as hard as could all the thoughts about Rin and Nanase. I lengthened the lead but suddenly my shoulder twinged painfully. I gasped water entering my lungs I kept going but could feel my shoulder getting worse.

Rin's POV

I watched Sousuke lengthen Samezuka's lead smiling as he looked so in control. But then something happened he lost momentum as he slowed down and by the time he hit the wall Samezuka was only just ahead of Iwatobi.

Sousuke's POV

I climbed out the pool ignoring the throbbing pain from my shoulder as I turned to look at the pool I could see Rin and Nanase neck and neck. 

Rin turned first and I could tell that he was giving everything to beat Nanase. As he touched the wall all our eyes shot up to the board.

Samezuka had won but I didn't feel like I accomplished anything. I failed. As Momo cheered for how we had won Rin high fives the other team members.

"Sou?" He said walking up to me. I instantly changed my face trying to hide my pain 

"We pulled it off" Rin said grinning

"Nice one" I said eyes glancing at Nanase. My shoulder twitched painfully so I just walked off without saying anything. I walked into the changing room and quickly showered then left trying to find an ice pack for my shoulder. The man at first-aid told my to ease up on the swimming I nodded knowing that there wasn't a chance I hadn't accomplished my dream yet and I wasn't going to stop till I had.

Time Skip

Rin's POV

Sousuke and I were in the gym and Ai talked away happily saying how impressive our relay race was.

"Congrats Rin this is a big deal it's incredible really you got offers from multiple scouts and no one deserves it more than you" Ai said to me as I did pull ups.

"Thanks" I gasped

"Of course after watching that race what else did we except you were absolutely amazing" Ai continued 

"If I got a bunch of offers that means Haru did too. I can't get comfortable gotta stay on top" I said stopping my pull ups

I looked at Sousuke who was doing weights silently. Something was up with him. 

"Oh I meant to tell you I got an offer from the school you decided on too." I said to Sou I had been waiting to tell him this good news and I was gonna tell him later but I just wanted to hear him talk.

His eyes widened but he said nothing so I continued "it's not official yet but we might be able to swim on the same team after graduation" 

A loud bang filled the gym as Sousuke dropped the weights suddenly.

"Cool that's be great" he said angrily walking over to the bench

"Did I say something?" I asked confused

"Look don't worry about it" he said sitting down

"Yeah right" I said getting angrier "You've been acting weird since yesterday you lost momentum during the race too. You in some kind of slump?" I asked

He stayed silent looking down at the floor

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?" I said angrily

"Don't get upset guys just calm down" Ai said   
"I'm not upset I'm having a conversation" I replied coolly

"Sousuke why don't we talk outside?" I said signalling him outside.

Time Skip

Sousuke's POV

"I told you not to worry about it okay " I said as we stood outside Samezuka

Rin sighed

"Just tell me how was it for you swimming in the relay race?" Rin asked I had my back to him but I could tell he was hurt by my silence.

"You said it yourself. Did you figure out what you were looking for or not?" He asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice

"I don't know" I said clenching my fist

"Come on" he said angrily 

"You heard me will you just back the hell off"

"Back the hell off?" He said angrily grabbing my collar and pushing me against the tree "What did I say to you not everyone gets to be a part of this remember? Only the guys who want it the most have a right to be on the relay team. Back the hell off? You got nothing better than that? So that's it was this a joke to you?" Rin said angrily

I didn't flinch as I didn't care if he hit me. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. "Swimming with you isn't a joke that's not what I'm saying." I said 

"Then what's wrong talk to me?" Rin said anger still evident in his voice but it was laced with concern and hurt 

"It's not what you think" I said grabbing his wrist "it's cause it's not a joke that I can't fake it" I said pulling him closer.

Rin gasped letting go of me

"I am sure about one thing I love it and I don't want to stop but that's not enough" I said looking towards the sky. If only Rin knew what was going on.

Rin bit his lip in frustration then said "you better keep on swimming. Swim till you figure it all out" he said. 

I nodded.

I've got to keep swimming without swimming Rin and I will drift again who knows if we will still be friends. Swimming's what keeps us together.

Time Skip 

Rin's POV

I dragged in my shirt sitting on the bottom bunk and Sousuke grabbed something from his desk then walked towards the door. We hadn't spoken much since our little quarrel but I said "Hey where the hell are you heading off to?"

"Just out' he said opening the door

"But we have practice" I reminded him 

"Yeah I need today off" he said I opened my mouth to ask why but he already muttered "thanks" and was gone.

Why won't he talk to me? I'm worried about him. I'm starting to think that I'm the problem. I just want to help him why won't he let me?


	8. Practice

Sousuke's POV

I walked back to my dorm after having a very long doctors appointment. I sighed loudly my shoulder aching from the stress that today had bring. I knew Rin was gonna be pissed as I missed practice with no explanation but if he found out... I shivered at the thought.

I passed the pool and heard the familiar splash of water I glanced in and saw Nitori. I thought about how much Nitori wanted to swim with Rin and in some ways he reminded me of myself. 

I don't know what came over me but I started to walk into the pool maybe it was because I knew my shoulder was going to give out soon or maybe I was becoming more like Rin but for some reason I said to Nitori "your forms a mess because you're to tired"

"Do you mean you were watching me?" Nitori asked surprised

"You won't get any better just by swimming as often and as hard as you can your body needs time to heal" I said. Wow am I a hypocrite.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm one of the slowest people on the team so if I want to compete I have to push myself harder than everyone else" Nitori said sounding guilty

"If you go at it to hard you won't be able to do the things you're good at." I told him. Trust me I would know. "I'll watch you."

I told Nitori I would coach him for the rest of practice. 

"You wanna swim with Rin right?" I asked kind of already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" He said happily 

Rin's POV

I walked down the hall of the swimming pool carrying a snack I bought from my walk I had went on to keep my mind off Sou had come back from wherever he had been. I heard the sound of the water splashing and knew that Nitori would be practicing.

Poor kid every time I drop by he's always practicing alone.

But as I glanced in I was surprised to see Sousuke standing over Ai watching him swim and giving him pointers. "Sousuke" I murmured out loud. 

I smiled to myself. He really has changed. I put down the snack and drink I had just bought and left them by the side of the pool knowing that Sousuke would know it was from me as it was my favourite cereal bar.

I then turned and left. If Sousuke thought that just because I gave him my snack everything that happened earlier was forgotten he was wrong as soon as he got back to the dorm he was going to tell me where the hell he was today.

Sousuke's POV

"Okay Nitori that's enough for today okay? Go shower and head back to your dorm" I told Nitori as he thanked me for spending my evening coaching him. 

I watched him leave and then turned back to the pool. Was this really the end of my swimming career? No matter what I was going to swim with Rin and not let him down. Even if it meant I could never swim again I just wanted Rin to be proud of me.

I walked towards the door about to grab my towel when I saw that lying on my towel was a cereal bar and a bottle of water. I picked it up knowing that Rin had left it for me as it was his favourite cereal bar but I knew as soon as I got back to the dorm Rin would be bugging me about where I was today.

I sighed knowing what was coming.

Rin's POV

I paced around the room waiting for Sousuke to come back. Finally, the door opened and Sousuke walked in looking tired and stressed. 

We locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to speak first. I eventually gave in and said "Why the hell did you miss practice?"

"I told you I was busy" he said shrugging. 

"You gonna tell me what with? Or are you gonna make me play twenty questions?" I asked getting pissed. 

"I said I was busy Rin just leave it" He said moving to climb up the ladder. "NO. Not this time" I said getting really annoyed.

"I'm sick of you hiding things from me we are meant to be best friends and now you are keeping secrets from me" I said angrily. I pulled him down from the ladder preventing him from climbing up to his bunk he hissed loudly and winced away.

"Sou?" I questioned confused by his strange behaviour. "It's nothing Rin just let me go to bed" he said dully. 

"No. Tell me where you went today?" I demanded 

"None of your business" Sousuke said getting angry as well. "It is my business I'm the captain and you missed practice" I retorted bitterly.

"Whatever 'Captain' it won't happen again" Sousuke said angrily 

"Sousuke regionals are just around the corner you can't just miss practice as your captain I'm telling you that you gotta take it more serious... but as your friend I want to know what's wrong?" I said taking a step towards him

"Well Rin clearly being my friend and captain isn't working. Just focus on yourself I don't need you all over me I can handle myself" Sousuke said exhausted I looked up at him and saw the bags under his eyes.

"Sou?" I said softly my tone changing completely "I'm worr-" I tried to say but was cut off  by Sousuke saying coldly "Leave it. I'm going to bed"

I watched as Sousuke put in his earbuds and lay down on his bed. He's hiding something big and I don't know how to help him.

Hey Readers thank you so much for reading Depths.Aza_chan_reads and I have written a free! One shot book please read it. It has lots of different ships and requests are open.

Thanks so much for reading hope you're liking the story so far.

OrangeMeerkat


	9. Tomorrow

Rin's POV

I stood at the edge of the pool stretching I kept glancing at Sousuke we hadn't talked much ever since our...conversation. "Wow look at him go" one of the swimmers gasped as they watched Ai swim. I looked at him and saw he was racing he won.

"You beat oshumi's record" someone said. I walked over to where Sousuke stood leaning against the wall "looks like someone's coaching bumped our boy's game up a notch." I said trying to sound casual

"Shut up man" he said rolling his eyes. Usually I would continue to tease him but I could tell that he was slightly serious I opened my mouth but he was already walking away. 

I waited for him to start swimming but he never got in the water. He noticed me staring at him and quickly headed to the changing rooms. "Sousuke?" I wandered out loud.

I followed him into the changing room and saw Momo pestering him so I said to Ai "Ai don't let today go to your head regionals are still up in the air. No getting comfortable." 

"Yes sir" Ai said happily

"Sou?" I said 

Momo and Ai both stopped talking instantly and looked at me. "What is it Rin?" Sousuke said in a sharp tone   
"You didn't swim today. Why?" I asked trying not to sound angry

"Who am I talking to 'captain' Rin or my best friend Rin" Sousuke snarled bitterly I winced as he said that "Sou I-" I started but then realised that Momo and Ai were standing there.

"Momo, Ai go pack!" I demanded they quickly nodded and rushed off. Sou tugged on his t-shirt then picked up his bag "Sou we need to talk about this" I said walking up to him 

"There's nothing to talk about" he said turning his back on me 

"Fine look me in the eyes and tell me that everything's fine!" I demanded "tell me that you're not hiding something. LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME"

Sousuke turned to me then said "I can't" I sighed "please sousuke" I begged gripping his t-shirt "please tell me"

"I will Rin just not yet" he said then walked off I bit my lip trying to stop the tears from falling.

Time Skip

We arrived at the hotel we would be staying at for regionals. The whole bus journey had been awkward as Sousuke and I had sat on the back seats together spreading out we hadn't talked the whole way. Sou had seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out of the window. 

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I knew he wouldn't tell me.

As we got off the bus I heard Momo yell "Gou hey Gou" I groaned who knew they were staying here.

"Didn't know you guys were staying here" I said 

I watched our teams exchange conversation mainly Nagisa annoying Ai I saw Haru staring at Sousuke but Sou just stared down at his shoes.

"Oh Sousuke I forgot to ask why you were looking all cloaked and dark at the station near our house the other day?" Gou asked 

I could see Sousuke's face turned shock as I looked at him. Was that where he went when he missed practice? Did he go home? Was his family having issues? 

"Uhhh What?" Sousuke said but Momo jumped in front of him exclaiming "Gou I'm pouring my heart out to you"

Momo continued to pester Gou so I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away the rest of the team following behind us.

Sousuke's POV

Rin registered everyone but I was barely listening. I didn't know Gou had seen me. Crap. 

"Medley relay" Rin said breaking my concentration "backstroke: Momo Mikoshiba, Breaststroke: Ai Nitori, butterfly: Sousuke Yamazaki Of course yours truly will cover the individual freestyle" 

"No partying tonight I want you all to rest dismissed" 

I watched everyone walk away as I rolled my shoulder. Tomorrow it was all over I could tell my shoulder wouldn't hang on much longer. 

"Sousuke. Tomorrow no regrets either way right?" Rin asked offering out his hand "no regrets" I repeated still not fist pumping him "Sou?" 

"I'm going for a walk"I said turning away

I walked around town thinking about my shoulder. Tomorrow Rin was gonna find out. Would we even be friends after that? He'll hate me for lying to him.

I sighed walking back to the hotel. I stepped into the elevator which was occupied with a member of staff who was carrying a trolley of towels. 

The elevator stopped and Nanase got in I mentally groaned. I moved to the back of the elevator and stood in silence it stopped again and the staff member stepped out moving the trolley but it got caught on the floor causing the towels to fly backwards I reached out but groaned in pain gripping my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" the man apologised then left. Crap Nanase saw that. 

"That shoulder still giving you grief?" He asked once we were alone I looked up at him and growled "What the hell does that mean?"

"Drop the act I ran into Kisumi the other day" 

I paled "tch good for you" I said the elevator stopping again I stepped out walking away even though it wasn't my floor "hang on" Nanase said

"Not like it's gonna make any difference tomorrow but tell Rin and you and me have a problem" I said as the doors closed.

I walked around the hotel already lost thankfully Rin would probably be out meeting college scouts something I would never do.

"Sousuke" a voice behind me called "Rin" I said turning to see the fiery redhead staring at me

"You got lost didn't you?" He said smirking "tch no" I said 

"Whatever you weirdo come on let's go back to the room." Rin said kicking me on the back of the leg "you wanna lead the way" he teased.

"Shut up" I mumbled we walked back to our room in silence once we were there I sat down on the bed. "Sousuke I wanna ask you something" Rin said I looked up at him "What is it?" I prayed that he wasn't gonna ask what was up again.

"Why did you go home the other day when you missed practice? A-are your parents having problems?" Rin asked trying to phrase his words carefully.

I couldn't help myself but I snorted with laughter "Rin I haven't seen my parents in months they're staying in England for awhile trying to expand my fathers company" 

Rin looked at me shocked "Why didn't you tell? All those times we went back home for the weekends you just stayed at your house alone you could've stayed with me" Rin said sounding slightly hurt

"Didn't want to be a bother" I said shrugging but regretted it as my shoulder twinged. 

"I doubt my parents even care I transferred to Samezuka they know of course but I doubt they give a damn" I said lying down on the bed

"But that's why you transferred that's what you said 'you transferred cause it would be nice to swim your last year at home'" Rin said 

"Like I said Rin I missed you. I wanted to swim my last year with you" I said not looking at him rolling over "now shut up and go to sleep we have regionals tomorrow gotta impress all those college scouts don't you"

I could feel Rin stare at me but I ignored him drifting off to sleep.

Time Skip

We waited by the warmup pool for Momo to come. "Come on guys gotta get this ideal team ready for the race" Momo said running towards us.

"Glad you finally managed to join us now what the hell are you babbling about?" Rin asked Momo talked about last year.

I slid into the pool and swam a warmup lap the pain in my shoulder was killing me. "Okay guys let's work on some exchanges" Rin said from the side.

We nodded taking it in turns. I dived in after Nitori touched the side and propelled myself through the water I tried to hold back to stop my shoulder from giving out before the relay. 

But suddenly the pain in my shoulder twinged so suddenly and badly that I was forced to stop. Rin had already dived in and swam up behind me saying "What was that about?"

"Sorry my bad got distracted screwed up" I said trying to sound casual

"You got distracted?" He asked in disbelief 

"Yeah yeah I'm gonna go take five and grab a soda" I said climbing out the pool. I rolled my shoulder. 

I had to make it just a couple more hours then it would be over. Rin might never speak to me again but...it means I accomplished a part of my dream.

I went to the changing room and look d at my shoulder it was bad. It was now a deep purple colour and I knew Rin would notice I turned on the shower and sank to the floor.

This can't be it. It can't be the end


	10. Realisations

Rin's POV

I climbed out the pool in search for Sousuke. I walked into the changing rooms trying to find him but couldn't I was about to go check outside but Nitori came rushing in with Momo saying "Rin you're race is gonna start any minute you've got to get ready" 

I sighed "Yeah yeah I'm coming" I said where the hell was Sousuke? He wouldn't miss my race would he?

I thought back to last night when we talked like normal for the first time in ages. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said I wanted to swim with you Rin. I couldn't imagine swimming without Sousuke. I wanted to talk to him.

But right now I needed to focus on winning my race and making it to nationals

Time Skip

I stormed into the locker room "Haru!" I demanded walking over to him and grabbing his arm "What the hell was that? Are you out of your mind?" I asked annoyed

"Like it's any of your business" he said back angrily

"What?! Do you realise how many college scouts just saw you tank?" I snarled

"Why should I care about them? Who are they to me? What is any of this to me? You think I do this for the crowds or to be able to say hey look at my kick ass time" he asked getting more and more pissed I gasped

"Why do you do it then?" I asked coldly 

"I swim for myself and my friends" he said still annoyed

"Then you owe it to them any yourself to give a damn. At least give them the benefit of the doubt. You have something here if you just take it seriously for once in your life. You think your friends want to stand there and watch you piss away your future?!" I said grabbing his other arm

He broke out of my grip and slammed the lockers "No one asked you to care about my future . What future? What is it you think I have? This is my life not yours I'm not you! I'm never going to be you!" He shouted I was shocked.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on yourself you would have noticed Sousuke's shoulder! Some friend you are" Haru snarled coldly walking away. 

What? What the hell was he talking about? Sousuke's shoulder? 

"Haru?" I called after him. 

What the hell did he know about Sousuke? 

I needed to ask Haru what he meant. Sousuke's shoulder?!

I rushed out of the locker room desperately searching for either Haru or Sousuke. "Men's 100 metre free style finals starting next" 

Crap. 

I gotta go. Damn it Sousuke. I had to focus.

Sousuke's POV

I was sitting in the locker rooms trying to calm down the inflammation of my shoulder. The deep purple bruise radiated and it burnt painfully. 

The cold spray stung as I sprayed it I gasped in pain. "Sousuke what are you doing you're gonna miss Rin's race?" Nitori asked rushing into the locker room. 

I quickly covered my shoulder "hey what's that? Everything okay?" Nitori questioned worriedly "yeah everything's fine don't worry about it" I said coldly walking away without even looking back. 

I was gonna go watch Rin's race but stopped halfway down the hallway. I stared out the window what was the point? I just sat down on a bench and stared at the ground.

I knew Rin would win so there was no need to watch his race. I just sat there.

It's over.

Rin's POV

As soon as I'd finished my race I rushed to the changing room and flung on my tracksuits and team jacket I ran around the building desperately searching for Haru or Sousuke.

"Rin?" I heard a small voice say as I was running down the hallway. 

I turned around to see Ai standing there. "What is it Ai I'm kinda busy right now?" I said scanning the hallway for any sign of Haru or Sousuke

"W-well it's...it's about Sousuke" Ai said catching my attention. "What? What about him?" I asked desperately "Well I was trying to find him so he could watch your race but when I went in he was using a cold spray is he okay?" Ai asked concern lacing his voice

"When I asked him about it he said 'it was nothing' I was just wandering if you knew what was going on?" Ai said clearly worried.

The cold spray? The painkillers? The missed practices? His swimming? It couldn't be. I needed to find Sousuke.

"Rin?" Ai asked again

"It's okay Ai I'll explain everything later but I gotta go sorry" I said already running down the hallway. 

I finally stopped running as I was out of breath. I continued to walk down the hallway and finally found him. Sousuke was sitting on a bench looking at his feet he looked lost in thought.

I approached slowly "Sousuke what's wrong? Did something happen? Nitori was worried about you" I said trying to sound casual.

"Everything's fine" he said dryly 

"You were weird this morning when we practiced in the sub pool" I said sitting down on the other side of the bench "you just upped and took off"

"Don't worry about it" he said still looking at the ground 

"Look man when you miss practice like that I'm gonna worry" I said. Why was he still hiding it from me? "You wanna tell me where you were"

"Come on dude you gotta talk to me here" I said looking at him trying to force him to meet me gaze

"I JUST SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" he shouted.

I sighed getting up and walking to the vending machine I put in a few coins and bought a soda. I stared at it for a moment then said "Sousuke incoming" 

I threw the can and Sousuke reached out to catch it but then gripped his shoulder in pain from the sudden movement he gasped in pain. The can fell to floor the sound echoing down the empty hallway.

"Your shoulders in pretty bad shape isn't it?" I said already knowing the answer. I tried to sound as casual as possible desperate to remain calm for Sousuke. 

I saw Sousuke's eyes widen in shock but he said nothing. I walked over to him and said "let me see it" I lifted my arm up trying to drag off his jacket "Piss off" he said angrily grabbing my arm we fought until his jacket slid down.

I gasped. Sousuke looked away ashamed. His shoulder was clearly bad it was inflamed and purple "when did this happen?" I asked 

"This morning. It's really not as bad as it looks" he said trying to cover up 

"Oh come on you and I both know it didn't happen this morning" I said pissed. Sousuke sighed but then smiled "I guess I can't slip anything by you can I?"

"The truth is I injured it about two years ago pushed myself to hard in training" he said leaning back.

"But you were already being scouted why push it when you knew what college you were going to?" I asked confused 

"Cause I didn't I lied no one scouted me" He said

"Can we get out of here?"


	11. Truth

Sousuke's POV

Rin and I walked in silence out of the building and towards the front of it. I ignored the throbbing pain in my shoulder. Even though I knew I should be upset that Rin had found out about my shoulder I wasn't I was just so tired I knew what would happen next but I was ready.... apart from losing Rin.

Rin stopped and I lent against a nearby tree shoving my hands into my pocket. I waited for Rin to say something I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked his voice filled with hurt "I think I deserve to know"

"You and me are like rivals we shouldn't be on the same team... at least that's how I used to see it. When you told me you were transferring to Iwatobi I didn't say a word. Why would I? And when I started middle school all I did was focus on swimming, you were off chasing your dreams in Australia. So I figured I'd bust my own ass for my dream."

I hesitated for a second not daring to look at Rin memories of my past flashed through my mind but I continued to explain "after awhile your letters stopped coming but I kept rooting for you though. I knew you'd break through that wall one way or another."

"Once I got into high school I got even more obsessed with my training my dream was going to happen come hell or high water. I used to imagine what it would be like when I had made it to a big international meet every time I pictured it you were right there beside me. Those were crazy times I trained hard all day every day I was untouchable. I was the best."

"Then my shoulder started giving trouble nothing I couldn't handle at first so I ignored it and kept on going eventually it got worse but I didn't stop. I refused to give up. It was like my dream was out there calling from a distance mocking me"  my words were heavy as I explained 

"Before long my shoulder gave out. It was the summer of my freshman year. You wanna know why I lied?" I asked stepping away from the tree.

"When Gou told me you were back I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to know the truth. I just couldn't handle it for you of all people to see me broken down. Rehab injury. Rehab injury. That was my routine" I said looking away

"I got sick of being a loser. Truth is I was miserable and then one day I accepted reality. So I quit swimming" I said looking at him his swirling red eyes were filled with emotion.

Rin's POV

"You quit swimming?" I asked shocked 

Everything Sousuke had said had made me want to cry. I felt like the worst friend in the world I couldn't believe I didn't know any of this. 

"But I wanted to see you compete one last time so I dropped in on last years regionals" he said

"Wait you actually saw that race?" 

"Yeah I wanted to see the best swimmer I've ever known accomplish a goal we used to share. Thing is when I saw you struggling the way you did I knew something was wrong it broke my heart. I wanted to talk to you but the words never came. But when you swam that relay with Nanase and the others it was like you were a changed man." Sousuke said my heart ached 

"I don't know I guess it gave me a little twinge of hope. The old dream came back to life. You and me were gonna swim side by side." He said determinedly.

"I realise it's over for me but before I go... I wanna swim the best damn relay I can with you. Today" he said our eyes meeting.

I couldn't take  anymore I grabbed his jacket "you idiot...why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you lie to me? Why?" I yelled

"Because I knew you would cry" Sousuke said simply

"D-damn you. Y-you Son of a" I tried to say but broke down crying I wept into his t-shirt. All my emotions swirling around in my head but I felt so...guilty.

Sou let me cry on him for a bit then forced me up saying "come on the race is about to start"

"Are you nuts? You can't swim the relay in the condition you're in." I said angrily 

"The hell I can" Sousuke said ignoring my protests

"If you push yourself to hard you really will be done" I said my voice breaking as I wiped my eyes

"I know that was the idea from the start" Sousuke said I couldn't understand why he was so casual how he could act like this?

"Forget it I won't let you hurt yourself" I told him biting my lip

"I'm doing this wether you want me to or not make your peace with that" he said looking to the sky

"I'll make you a promise I'll see this race to the end. Cause that's my dream. What's left of it anyway" Sousuke said clenching his fists.

I'd never seen him like this before.

Tears filled my eyes again and I choked "no-"

"Let him swim" Ai said 

Sou and I both turned to see Ai and Momo standing there "how long have you been there?" I asked trying to sound angry but not having the energy.

Ai and Momo tried to convince me. My lip quivered, "You know they're right" Sousuke said "let's do this why'll we can"

I let another tear fall but then nodded. I needed to swim with Sousuke one last time even if I was wing selfish.

Time Skip

I heard the murmurs about Sousuke's shoulder as we walked to our starting block. I clenched my fist trying not to cry we stood in line I couldn't speak as we took our positions.

I watched Momo leap off he slowly built a lead on Makoto but I knew Makoto's strength wasn't in his start. Momo hit the wall and Ai dived in.

I watched Sousuke put on his goggles. I wanted to reach out and beg him not to do it. But I couldn't. Ai was quickly approaching tied with Nagisa.

Sousuke dove off the wall swimming as hard as he could desperate to catch up with Rei he widened the lead. I thought back to the relay we swam together years ago and I knew Sou was to.

Sousuke turned gracefully powering through the water but then it happened. His shoulder gave out I could see it happening and I drew in a sharp breath. Sousuke struggled through the water. This was all my fault.

"Swim Sousuke" Momo and Ai yelled. 

It broke my heart seeing him struggle like that I wanted to swim over to him and help him. "SOUSUKE!" I yelled loudly. I could see the change he started going for it like it was his last time. 

I smiled slightly and as I dove in I heard Sousuke call "RIN!" 

Sousuke's POV

I stood in the water clutching my shoulder watching Rin swim. Come on Rin. I begged. I tried to climb out of the pool but gasped in pain I manage to struggle out gripping my shoulder tightly.

Rin and Haru both reached for the wall all of us looking at the board...

2nd

I had let him down again. And it was over. 

Everything felt blurry as the pain in my shoulder caused the room to spin. The yells of the crowd dissapeared as suddenly I was on the ground still clutching my shoulder.

I couldn't focus I heard coaches calling out at me and yelling to call an ambulance.

I could feel my vision blur as my eyelids grew heavy. I couldn't focus on anything I saw a pair of warm red eyes looking at me they were filled with concern. "Rin...I'm sorry" I tried to say but didn't know if I had then collapsed.

It was over.

Rin's POV

I looked at the board that read Samezuka: 2nd I sighed but then looked up at my teammates as Momo and Ai offered me their hands to pull me out of the pool.

I turned to Sousuke worried but he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. "Sou!" I said rushing over to him his eyes were unfocused and I could tell he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. 

"Sou! Stay awake okay" I demanded trying to support some of his weight. "Rin...I'm sorry" he said weakly then collapsed I struggled supporting his weight as his body went slack he was barely awake.

I gripped his hand tightly as I lay him down. "It's okay Sou! It'll all be okay. It's not over it can't be" I told him desperately.

"Matsuoka we've got it from here" One of my coaches said I felt hot tears stream down my face. "The ambulance is here they're gonna take him to the hospital" my coach tried to say attempting to calm me down.

Medics rushed over and lifted Sousuke onto a stretcher. I felt more tears fall as I wouldn't let go of Sousuke's hand. "Rin it's okay. He's gonna be okay" I heard Makoto's familiar voice say gently "You need to let him go they will take care of him"

Makoto and Haru both walked over to me and pried my hand from Sousuke's I was then enveloped into a hug. They tried to comfort me but I was barely listening "C-can I go with h-him?" I asked weakly

All the adults looked at me pity in their eyes. "Sorry Matsuoka you need to go back with your team"

It couldn't be over.


End file.
